marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Robbins (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Arthur Robbins (father, deceased), Eliza Robbins (mother), John King (Cancer) (cousin), Sara Robbins (wife), Breanne Robbins (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly four New York City safehouses | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Sometimes had reptilian/slanted luminescent red eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Crimelord; former Adventurer, petty criminal | Education = High school drop-out | Origin = Human who stole a magical cloak and boots | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Kyle Hotz | First = The Hood #1 | HistoryText = Origin After seeing Electro fight Daredevil as a child, the life of a super-villain enticed Parker Robbins. With a mother in need of constant medical care, he soon dropped out of high school to steal money to give her better care. His cousin, John told him about some valuable material perfect to steal at a nearby warehouse, and together, they broke into it. Finding only evidence of a mystical séance, they were about to leave when they were attacked by a demon in a cloak. Parker shot the being, and assumed he killed it. Not wanting to leave empty-handed, he stole the being's red cloak and boots. On the way home, he was jumped for his shoes, and used the boots to escape. Upon finding that the boots gave him the ability to walk on air, he took the cloak over to John's apartment, where he found that the cloak gave him powers as well (originating from the demon Dormammu, unbeknown to him). His first criminal enterprise was to try to steal diamonds that were being brought into the U.S. by an organized crime boss. The crime boss hired Constrictor, Jack O'Lantern, and the Shocker to guard the shipment. Parker managed to defeat them, accidentally murdering a police officer in the process. Dubbed "The Hood", he became wanted for his involvement in the killing. While trying to figure out how to get out of it, he was attacked by fake AIM agents, who released the demon within Parker by accident. Eventually, Robbins managed to con the cops into shooting who they believed to be the killer. Battleworld Venom, Gravity, The Hood, Medusa, Henry Pym, the Wasp, Kraven, and Firebird were pulled into Battleworld and forced to discover why they were there. Gravity narrowly saved their lives by sacrificing himself to hold Battleworld together while the others escaped. Owing him his life, Parker attended Gravity's funeral. Criminal Empire Robbins assembled an organization of super-criminals to take control of organized crime while all the super-heroes were distracted with their Civil War. Robbins gained the trust of multiple super-villains by taking out Tigra for Jigsaw. He earned more respect by taking out the only opposition, the Owl. Using the newly acquired Deathlok to rob a bank in New Jersey he made over $15 million at the cost of destroying Deathlok. As Robbins celebrated with his crew they where ambushed and defeated by the New Avengers and illusions of an army of heroes created by Doctor Strange. During Daredevil's run-in with Mr. Fear, Turk snitched to show his allegiance to Robbins. Revenge was taken on the New Avengers at Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, after freeing some super humans from the Raft. The battle was in his favor until Strange cast a defensive spell paralyzing all in the area. Robbins later spoke to the still unidentified Dormammu, exclaiming, "Now I know how to beat 'em." Secret Invasion Skrulls tried to infiltrate the Hood's organization disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They attempted to replace Madame Masque, but the Hood rescued her. During the interrogation of a surviving Skrull, the Hood used his power to scan the surrounding villains. He discovered the Slug was a Skrull in disguise, shooting and killing him immediately. Later that night, the Hood finally discovered his power came from Dormammu. During the Skrull invasion Robbins rallied his crew to join the fight, thinking that if the Skrulls had taken over the world it would be bad for business. The Hood's group, with the assistance of Electro, Lightmaster, Masked Marauder and Scorcher, and a loose collection of super-powered heroes attacked a Skrull invasion force in the middle of Central Park. When the battle was over, the villains all returned to hiding. Dark Reign The Hood later met with Namor, Doctor Doom, Emma Frost, Loki, and Norman Osborn. Osborn offered the cabal solidarity and the resources to accomplish their own agendas in the new world order. In return, Osborn asked for their public support/registration, as well as cooperation fulfilling any request he may have of them. To prevent the New Avengers from establishing an ambush on the Osborn's Avengers, Norman ordered The Hood to have his crime syndicate keep the New Avengers away from his team. Ms. Marvel channeled Spider-Woman's powers to stun The Hood's group of villains, allowing the New Avengers to escape. After the Punisher tried to assassinate Osborn (failing due to the intervention of Sentry), Osborn asked The Hood to hunt him down. Robbins used the powers of Dormammu to resurrect the villains that were killed by Scourge of the Underworld (Basilisk, Bird-Man (Archille DiBacco), Black Abbot, Blue Streak (Don Thomas), Cheetah, Cyclone (André Gerard), Death Adder, Hijacker, Human Fly, Letha, Megatak, Mind-Wave, Miracle Man, Mirage, Titania (Davida DeVito), and Wraith (Brian DeWolff)) to form a squad that would help him take down the Punisher. Dormammu empowered the Hood with enough magics to find and kill Doctor Strange, so that Parker could become the new Sorcerer Supreme. The Hood approached Strange, while he was talking to Wiccan of the Young Avengers. As they fought, Strange told the Hood that Dormammu's promises were empty, as were all other demons but Parker ignored him and attacked them both. After Wiccan intervened, Strange and Billy got away and Parker went home. While there, he had a breakdown and tried to rip off his cloak but found he could not. Madame Masque appeared, wanting to know what was going on. Masque promised to help him and removed her mask, kissing him. Unknown to them, Dormammu watched from a mirror. Parker later attacked Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan and another potential candidate for Strange's successor. Once the new Sorcerer Supreme was chosen, (Brother Voodoo), the Hood was confronted by him alongside the Avengers. Siege The Hood was given norn stones from Loki to use and empower his gang. Loki was later forced to take them away in order to give the heroes a fighting chance against The Void during the siege of Asgard. Heroic Age While imprisoned at the Raft, Robbins befriended fellow prisoner Ertzia, an Inhuman, from whom he learned about the Infinity Gem kept hidden by Black Bolt. After escaping with the help of a bribed security guard, Parker set out to find the Reality Gem, hidden in the Himalayas, in order to reach again the same power of level he had lost. From there, he was teleported to the location of another one, the Power Gem secluded within the Baxter Building. Upon successfully escaping the Baxter Building, Parker was presented with the challenge of defeating the Red Hulk. After beating up the Red Hulk, a grave mistake that caught the attention of the Avengers, the Hood visited Madame Masque and used the Reality Gem to heal her face from her scars, and subsequently went to Area 51, the location of the Space Gem. A portion of the Avengers arrived at the same time the Hood had taken hold of the Gem, and he teleported them elsewhere. He then teleported near the location of the Time Gem, which had already been recovered by the Avengers. While Thor, the Red Hulk and Namor were no match for the combined power of the Hood's three gems, Parker got distrated for a second by the appearance of Uatu the Watcher, allowing Red Hulk to catch him off-guard and snatch the Power Gem. The fighters got teleported to New Mexico, next to where the Hood had dispatched the portion of the Avengers that tried to confront him in Area 51. Before the heroes could regroup and attack him, the Hood fled to the ruins of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where Professor X and another faction of the Avengers were trying to get past the defenses of the Danger Room to get the Mind Gem. Xavier tried to stop him, but failed. The gems subsequently transported the Hood to the Astral Plane to find the Soul Gem. Once there, Robbins encountered Thanos, the Mad Titan. However, that was an illusion created by Doctor Strange to distract the Hood long enough to let the Avengers catch up to him. While the bluff failed, the Avengers were able to catch him unready and two of the three gems he had, the Space and Mind Gems. The Red Hulk tried to fight him for the control of the Reality Gem, which resulted in the fabric of reality being torn apart. When the Hood tried to force the Red Hulk to give him back the gems taken from him, he discovered Iron Man had taken them. The same property of the gems that helped the Hood collect them caused his downfall, as the Reality Gem left him in favor to being reunited with the rest, in the Infinity Gauntlet now-possessed by Iron Man. With the Hood now powerless, Iron Man used the Gauntlet to teleport him back to the Raft. Illuminati After having resumed his criminal career, the Hood decided to form a new criminal group to achieve his goals of power. He set up numerous villains in order to make him join his Illuminati, with the purpose to be in the "big leagues" of super villains, and ultimately control the world order. | Powers = Magic: The Hood has been shown to possess an, at least decent, mastery of the mystic arts. Formerly: Dormammu Possession: * Invisibility: When possessed by Dormammu, the Hood's cloak made him invisible, originally activated only while he held his breath , but later simply through thought. * Air-Walking: His boots allowed him to walk on air, (not fly as one might assume). * Power Blasting: The Hood at one time displayed the power to shoot electricity out of his hands as he spoke, much like the demon he stole his clothes from. Parker was clearly not in full control of this power and was not aware how it worked as it appeared it was only accessed subconsciously. * Illusion Transparency: The Hood allowed Parker to see through Dr. Strange's illusions and even detect Skrulls. * Resurrection: The Hood can resurrect the dead. Norn Stones: Due to overuse/dependency on Dormammu's "gifts", Parker eventually became possessed to the point of becoming a mindless demon-host. When Doctor Strange defeated Dormammu, it rendered Parker powerless for the first time since he had stolen the cloak and boots. Loki then approached him and offered to restore his powers using the Stones of Norn. * Wish of Self: What Parker imagined himself to be became true, as the stones grant the bearer's wish of self. } * Magic Bullets: Their power gave him 'magic bullets'. Infinity Gems: Parker spent one billion dollars and most of his sanity, but was able to locate and acquire first the yellow Reality Gem, and then the red Power Gem. Wielding each of these, he was able to sneak into the Baxter Building undetected and knock out the Red Hulk, respectively. | Abilities = * While he doesn't possess "classical training", Parker was an able Piano player. | Strength = Normal Level; when he had the Power Gem, he possessed enough strength to knock out Red Hulk. | Equipment = Formerly: Dormammu's Cloak and Boots, The Norn Stones, The Infinity Gems (Reality Gem, Space Gem, and Power Gem) | Transportation = | Weapons = Pistols | Notes = | Trivia = * As a kid, Parker wanted to play keyboard for Electric Mayhem, The Muppet Band, alongside Dr. Teeth. * His cell phone ringtone is Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones. * The Hood is similar to the Robe and Crimorto. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = The_Hood | Comicvine = the-hood/29-41917/ | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/hoodmax.htm * http://marvel.com/characters/bio/1010715/the_hood }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Demonic Form Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Crimelords Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illuminati (Hood's) members